More Than Friends
by amanda15grace
Summary: Dimitri moves to Montana from Russia and befriends Rose. Within weeks of his arrival their friendship becomes, well, more than just a friendship.
1. Chapter 1

Dimitri walked into the front office of the school that he would spend the rest of his high school career. He was pissed. Why did his dad make him move here? He had moved two weeks ago and he was already hating it in Montana and missing the crowded streets of Saint Petersburg.

"Mr. Belikov?"

"Yes ma'am. Sorry."

"It's quite alright dearie. Here is your schedule. Oh! Your father mentioned that you were a genius when it came to Western novels."

"Genius is not the correct term ma'am. I enjoy reading them yes."

"Would you mind staying after school a couple hours each day to help out a struggling lady? She needs to bring her grades up if she wants to graduate this year."

"Umm... I don't know... Maybe once I get used to this school... this entire area."

"Completely understood dear. Enjoy your first day at St. Vladimir Academy."

Yea right. Like he could enjoy this place. He walked to his first class, AP Statistics. By the time he got there everyone had already arrived and was chatting amongst themselves. Dimitri walked up to the teacher's desk and spoke.

"Urrr.. Hello, my name is Dimitri Belikov. Today is my first day."

"Oh! Mr. Belikov! I have been waiting for you to arrive! My wife is incredibly eager to meet your father."

Of course she was... Every woman who knew about his father was "eager to meet him".

"Please, take a seat anywhere you'd like. We will begin class once the bell rings. "

Dimitri passed a group of girls in the front of the classroom. They were all gathered around a desk gossiping. They got silent and giggled when he passed by them. Finally, he came to a desk that had an open seat. He sat down. The girl who was beside him looked up from her desk and smirked.

"Sorry dude that seat is reserved."

"Nice to meet you too..."

"Rose... My name is Rose. Yours?"

"I better move."

"Calm your balls. I was fucking with you. You can sit there. What's your name?"

"Dimitri."

"Cool name. Where are you from? I think I picked up an accent."

"Saint Petersburg."

"As in Saint Petersburg, Russia?"

"Yes."

"Why in God's name did you fucking move here then?!"

"Not by choice, that's damn sure."

"I wouldn't be happy either. I try my best to get out of this hell hole. You going home each night or staying on ground?"

"Going home. We live like five minutes away."

"Oh. Well we should hang out then. Gives me an excuse to leave this fucking place."

"Ha... sure..."

With that the bell ended the conversation. The other classmates scurried to their seats while the teacher, Mr. Zeklos, approached the board and being writing notes that they were to copy and study for a quiz tomorrow. When the dismissal bell rang Dimitri left the room and went to his locker to put the book Zelkos had given him.

"So Russia, what's your next class?" Dimitri turned around recognizing the familiar voice.

"Uh…AP Literature.. Ms. Karp."

"Sweet. Let's walk to class together."


	2. Chapter 2

Ms. Karp's class had to be the most boring class I had ever been in. I knew more about English than most of the kids in class with me and it wasn't even my first language.

"Russia, whatcha doing after school?" Rose whispered in my ear from her desk behind me.

"Not a thing. Why?"

"Let's Fuck!" I jerked around to look at her when she said this.

"Excuse me?!" I choked

"Don't get a hard on. I'm just kidding. But you wanna get food or something?"

"Why not."

"Awesome."

As soon as I turned back around in my desk the bell rang and I slowly stood up and walked out of the room. The remainder of the day was just as boring. I didn't have any other classes with Rose, but several girls were kind enough to let me sit with them at lunch. When the final bell of the day rang I went to my locker.

"So where do you want to go?"

Shit, I had forgotten. "I don't know. Wherever you want."

"Hathaway, looking good baby! Text me, we'll hook up."

Rose ignored the comment made from the wannabe hulk whose name I think is Mason and I laughed.

"In his dreams." She laughed and took my hand.

"C'mon Russia!"

"Slow down. You don't even know where I'm parked!" I said as she rushed out of the school building and into the parking lot.

She stopped and I almost ran into her.

"The black SUV. Right there, beside the red Camaro." I told her while pointing.

"Gotcha. Race you there?"

"You're on!" I said as I took off.

"Hell yea! Beat you!" I chanted as she touched the car not even a second after I had reached it.

"Not fucking fair. You took off before me!"

"Yea, yea, yea. Get in." I said still laughing at her. "Ok, so where are we going?

"I don't care! Just hurry!"

"Did you not tell them you were leaving!?" I asked her shocked.

"I went at lunch. I'm not stupid."

"Never said you were."

"Touche, Russia, touche."

"Hungry?"

"What?"

"Are you hungry? Like do you want food?" I laughed at her again.

"Oh, haha. Yea a little I guess."

"Pick a place to get food."

"McDonalds!"

"Ok then." Thankfully I knew where the closest one was. With our destination set, we pulled out of the school parking lot.


	3. Author's Notes

Sorry for not updating in over a week. I would say that I was busy that thats a bullshit excuse. I just havent gotten around to it. Oh yea, while I'm at it, I own none of the characters in this fanfic. They belong to the fabulous Richelle Mead. I will try to sit down and write up the next chapter soon.

Thanks! xoxo


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"It's the next left right?"

"What? Oh, yea."

I took the next left turn and ended up in the McDonald's parking lot. I parked and opened the door to get out. Rose just sat there.

"Rose, you ok?"

"Yup. Sorry. I'm fine."

She got out of the car and we walked in.

"Welcome to McDonald's. May I take your order you nice piece of ass?"

The guy at the register was obviously a douche. I thought about saying something but Rose started to speak. She had this.

"Sorry, dude, but my boyfriend, yea I have no doubt that he could kick your creep ass. So, you might wanna back the fuck off."

Or maybe she didn't have it.

"Oh, man I didn't mean to hit on your girlfriend."

"Uh… Just don't let it happen again."

Rose told the ass worker her order and then he spoke.

"And for you?" The ass worker asked me.

"Nothing, thanks."

I got my wallet out and paid for the food that Rose had ordered and the dick told us he'd bring it out when it was ready.

Rose and I walked over to a table and sat down. Within a couple of seconds the man brought the food and Rose ate. After she had finished, we made our way back to my car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"Dimitri?"

"Yea?"

"Would your dad care if I came over to your house?"

"When?"

"Now…."

"He's at work. He won't be home until midnight at the earliest."

"Oh."

"Do you want to come over?"

"Yes. I fucking hate the Academy."

"Ok. My house it is then."

Neither one of spoke until I pulled into the driveway of my house.

"Holy fucking shit! You live here?! Like, this is your house?!"

"Please, don't do that.."

"Wow!"

"Rose…."

"I'm sorry, but damn… wow, it's like a fucking castle!"

I parked the car in front of the garage and got out the car. Rose got out and followed me into the house.

"Oh, Dimitri! You scared me dear."

"Mia, this is Rose. A friend from school. Rose, this is Mia. Our housekeeper."

"Nice to meet your Miss Rose."

"You too."

Mia smiled and continued with her cleaning. I showed Rose around but she stopped as I reached the staircase.

"We're going to your room?"

"Ha. Relax. I'm not going to try anything."

"O…K"

I reached out my hand and after several seconds of hesitation Rose took it and we made our way up the steps.

"I can't get over your house, Russia. It's so fucking…amazing."

"Is it possible for you to speak without saying any form of the word 'fuck'?"

"Fuck no."

"Ok, so this is the most boring room in this house. My room."

"You mean you don't have crazy wild parties and fuck girls every weekend? Haha."

"Uh…"

"Uh? Uh what? It was just a joke, Russia, damn."

"Shall we enter or are you scared?" I winked… probably not the brightest thing to do.

"I'm terrified" She whispered in my ear, passed me and walked into my room.

I had a problem growing in my jeans. I didn't like Rose did I?

"Fuck. Your room is like six of the dorms!"

"Feel free to buy a bed and move in on one side."

"What?"

"It was just a joke… sorry."

"Anyways, what do you do here in this big house all by yourself?"

"I tend to stay in the living room… read books."

"Borrrrring!"

"Oh yea? And how do you spend your free time exactly?"

"Until this year my best friend was my roommate. She and her family moved after the school year ended last year. So I do…well…absolutely nothing.."

"And I'm the boring one?"

"Oh shut it."

"I'd love for you to try and make me." Fuck, Dimitri, what are you doing!?

"Oh? And how would you like me to try to shut you up?"

Rose winked and made her way over to the bed where I was sitting.

"Uh… Rose, it wasn't seriously…" She kissed me.

I didn't speak.

"That shut you up pretty damn fast. Haha."

"Uh… yea…"

She laid down and motioned for me to lie beside her. I did.

"So, you ok with personal questions?"

"Sure…?"

"Mhmk. Question one. Did you like the kiss?"

She would fucking ask that.

"It shut me up. That's you were trying to do."

"Liar."

"Excuse me?"

"Yes or no."

"Rose. Next question…"

"Whatever. Ok… Number two. How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Three. How old were you when you lost your virginity?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Answer."

"I…I havent."

"WHAT?!"

"Next question."

"You're a virgin?"

"Yes."

"What the fuck ever!"

"Fine. Don't believe me."

"Ok. I believe you. I just don't understand how."

"Because I just haven't. You?"

"Same…."

"WHAT?!" I said in a mocking tone.

"Oh please. I told you I wasn't a whore."

"Yes you did but, you're.." Shut the fuck up, Dimitri!

"I'm what?"

"I mean, you're attractive… You could easily get a guy. Like that guy in the hallway at school. And the dick at McDonalds."

"Aww! You think I'm attractive."

She smiled and touched my cheek. What was I let happen?

"So you'd fuck me?"

"Uh…I plead the fifth."

"That's a no.."

She removed her hand and leaned up against the headboard of my bed.

"I thought that's why you let me come over…"

"You thought I was going to try to sleep with you?!"

"Yea…."

She blushed and turned her face away from me.

"I'm not a douche, Rose."

She turned back to me and smiled. God I liked her smile.

"I know that now."

She leaned down and kissed me. Her hand slowly making her way to my crotch. My cock was throbbing. I pulled away from the kiss.

"I can't..."

"I'll help?"

Was she seriously asking if she could..if she could get me off?

"You don't have to… I just shouldn't be kissing you… I'm sorry."

"Nope. I want to kiss you, Dimitri. I want to get my hands around your dick too."

She blushed. I couldn't help but smile and laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Hahaha. I'm not laughing at you, I promise."

"Oh.. So, can i….?"

"Uh… I mean…."

She kissed me again. My already hard as a rock cock was getting ready to bust out of my jeans. Rose placed her hand back on my crotch and started to rub my swollen limb through my pants.

"Fuck."

"Mmmm. You like that?"

"I wish I could say no."

She laughed and moved her hands to the button on my jeans. She slowly unbuttoned them and told me to take them off. I did. I was left in my boxers.

"Do you care if I…?"

"No….."

She reached in and grabbed my hard cock and I inhaled deeply. God, her hand felt so fucking good wrapped around me. She started off slow. Up and down.

"Rose.."

"About to cum babe?"

Babe?

"Yes. " I inhaled again.

She removed her hand from me. My eyes that had been closed opened wide when I felt her warm tongue flick across my head.

"Shit!" I came instantly.

"Mmmm. You taste amazing."

I leaned down and wiped the cum from her chin and smiled.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure I just got you off and swallowed after you came in my mouth." She winked .

"You're a sarcastic, smart ass."

She smiled.

"I know. But hey, it's all good now right? Haha."

"Yea.. haha."

What?

"Dimitri? I'm home. I have dinn… oh.."

My dad opened my door.

"Dad!" I stuffed my cock back into my boxers and leaned up in the bed.

"I see you have a guest. Umm, I will talk to you in several minutes. After your friend leaves."

"Yes sir."

He shut the door and I cursed.

"Fuck…"

Rose just looked at the door.

"Rose, I'm sorry. He doesn't get home this early usually."

"It's not your fault. I'm just embarrassed. Your dad is probably thinking I'm a whore…"

"Doubt it."

"I don't…"

She got up off the bed and walked to the door. She stopped before opening it.

"See ya tomorrow?"

I got up and walked over to her.

"Yes, Rose." I smiled and kissed her cheek.

She blushed and pushed a piece of my long hair behind my ear.

"Walk me out? I don't think I can look at your dad…."

"Yes ma'am." I took her hand and we made our way from my room and down the stairs.

"Shit."

"What?"

"I drove you…"

"Oh.. yea.. I can call someone."

"Nonsense. I'll drive you back."

"O…K."

We walked to my car and pulled out of the driveway. The entire ride was silent. We pulled up to the Academy gates and Rose opened the door.

"This is fine. I can walk to rest of the way."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Thanks, Russia. I had fun…." She smiled.

"Me too… Goodnight, Rose. I'll see you tomorrow morning."

She shut the door and entered the gates. I backed out and headed back home. My mind running seven-hundred miles per hour. What was I thinking? I had just met this girl. Yea, she was cute. But I'm not that guy. I had never been that guy. That's why I was a virgin. Thoughts like this ran through my mind until I parked my car back in front of the garage at my home. My dad was waiting in the living room when I walked in.

"Dimitri."

I walked into the room.

"Yes sir?"

"Who was that?"

"A girl."

"Ok, smartass. Give me an answer I don't already know."

"A friend from school. Her name is Rose."

"And Rose and you just met, yes?"

"Yes…"

"So would you like to explain to me why in the hell you two were in your room?"

"We were just hanging out, dad."

"Hanging out? Last time I checked that phrase meant watching movies or tacky shit like that. It doesn't mean taking your pants off and having her do God knows what with you prick!"

"Dad, stop."

"She the Academy hoe?"

"She's a virgin dad…"

"If that is true, and I sincerely doubt that it is, but if it is. Keep it that way."

"We didn't…"

"I know.. Don't let it happen, son. I know it gets old to jack off but get the fuck over it."

"You're overreacting."

"You were in your underwear with your penis hanging out. Please tell me what I'm not getting, Dimitri because I'm not fucking stupid. I can put two and two together."

"I never said you couldn't, dad. We just… it just happened. I'm pretty sure she regrets it so it doesn't even matter."

I turned to walk out of the room.

"Dimitri."

"Yes?"

"Don't be such a pessimist. If she talks to you tomorrow she doesn't regret it."

"Thanks…. Goodnight."

"Night, son."

I walked from the living room, up  
the stairs and entered my room. I flopped down on the bed and put my hands overmy face. I knew good and well that just because she talked to me didn't meanthat she didn't regret it. Just because I hadn't shoved my dick in a girl didn't mean that I this afternoon had been the first time I had been handled. I got up and walked to the bathroom and got ready for bed. I walked back the bed and crawled in. Tomorrow was going to suck. I already knew that. Rose probably won't even speak to me. I did my best to not think about it and before I knew it sleep came to me.


	5. Thank you!

Thank you guys so so much for the positive reviews! They are greatly appreciated! I had a friend read over it after I posted the last chapter and I feel the need to apologize for my grammatical errors... Next chapter I'll have to let him read it before I post so I don't look like an illiterate fool. Anyways, thanks again for the reviews! I will try to have the next chapter up soon. If any of you hvae any suggestions as to what you want to see happen next, please, let me know!

xoxo-Amanda


End file.
